Konklusi
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Tenten adalah surga bagi Neji dan selamanya akan seperti itu. / Side story dari Adaptasi. / Smut, lemon, adult-scene, fluff./ AR, canon-setting.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Smut, lemon, _adult scene_.

Ini adalah _side story_ dari **Adaptasi** , jadi urutan jalan cerita yang kubangun sejauh ini adalah: **Rumour** \- **Sebuah Pembicaraan** - **Adaptasi** - **Konklusi** - **Months.**

* * *

 **Konklusi**

 **.**

 _a side story of_ Adaptasi © yoriko

* * *

Sudah satu minggu Tenten resmi menjadi istri Neji dan tinggal di kediaman milik Hizashi. Gadis itu mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya, awal ia tinggal memang merasa canggung dengan para anggota klan yang lain. Namun perlahan Tenten mengerti jika para anggota keluarga cabang Hyuuga ternyata tidak sedingin yang ia pikirkan semula, lagipula diam-diam Tenten merasa diuntungkan karena aturan-aturan di lingkungan keluarga cabang tidak seketat di lingkungan keluarga utama.

Tempo hari, seorang wanita paruh baya datang berkunjung dan memberinya ramuan serbuk yang sama dengan yang dibawa Hinata beberapa hari sebelumnya—ramuan kesuburan bagi pasangan pengantin baru. Tenten menerimanya dengan senyum patah ketika sang wanita paruh baya anggota klan Hyuuga itu mendoakannya untuk segera mendapatkan keturunan. Tidak mungkin dirinya akan berkata jujur bahwa ia dan Neji belum melakukan hubungan suami istri.

Bukan, bukan ia tidak mencintai Neji. Sejak kecil ia sudah menaruh rasa kagum pada rekan setimnya itu, lagipula Neji memang pemuda yang baik dan seringkali menolongnya. Perasaan itu perlahan muncul begitu saja seiring berjalannya waktu, meski awalnya Tenten memang kurang peka pada hal romansa.

Ia pun tahu jika Neji mengalah padanya untuk bersabar menunggu, namun jauh di dalam hati Tenten ingin segera membantu Neji dalam hal apapun (dalam ini soal keturunan), seperti yang dikatakannya ketika Neji melamar dulu untuk memberinya seorang penerus tekad _bunke_ di masa depan.

"Haah ... bagaimana harus memulai?"

Tenten bermonolog di dapur sembari menarik napas panjang, tangan kanannya sudah memegang satu kantung berwarna hijau berisi bubuk ramuan siap seduh.

"Tenten, apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara yang sudah dihafalnya tiba-tiba terdengar, Neji melangkah masuk dari pintu dapur dan menghampiri sang istri. Seharusnya Tenten sudah selesai mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka sejak limabelas menit lalu, namun gadis itu tak kunjung keluar dari dapur membuat Neji akhirnya menyusul. Sepasang netra pemuda itu mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan istrinya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Neji untuk tahu bahwa Tenten sedang bimbang.

"O-oh bukan apa-apa, Neji," Tenten terdengar canggung.

Pandangan Neji tertuju pada kantung berwarna hijau yang masih dipegang Tenten, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat.

"Kau ingin mencoba? Maksudku—" Neji nampak kikuk ketika mencoba menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tergantung di udara, "—kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika tidak ingin meminumnya."

Tenten melempar senyum hangat kepada pemuda yang kini telah menjadi suaminya, sinar mata gadis itu menegaskan keputusannya, sama sekali tidak ada keraguan ketika akhirnya ia berkata, "Aku sudah siap, Neji. Kau tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Kedua pipi putih Neji perlahan memanas, namun ia tetap terlihat tenang. Pemuda itu pun membalas senyuman Tenten dan mengerti maksud sang istri. "Baiklah, aku juga akan melakukan tugasku."

 **o0o**

Tenten tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini sebelumnya, ketika ia melihat Neji masuk ke kamar mereka dengan mengenakan _yukata_ tidur. Gadis itu duduk di tepian ranjang dengan rambut yang sudah terurai—membiarkan helai panjangnya terjuntai begitu saja sepanjang punggung. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia membiarkan Neji melihat rambut tanpa gaya cepolannya itu, pun bukan pertama kali mereka berada di kamar yang sama semenjak menikah sekitar seminggu lalu.

Akan tetapi, yang membuat hatinya berdebar adalah karena malam ini ia akan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Neji. Semuanya. Segenap kepercayaannya, semua harapannya, juga seluruh cintanya—dalam sebuah perwujudan nyata yang hanya dilakukan oleh seorang istri kepada suaminya.

Neji duduk di sebelah Tenten, pemuda itu terlihat mengambil napas sebelum ia menatap sepasang mata sang istri. Diraihnya satu tangan Tenten, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sejak dulu, kau adalah orang yang paling ingin kulindungi setelah Hinata-sama, sebagai diriku sendiri," Neji tersenyum, membuat hati Tenten seketika menghangat.

"Aku bersyukur karena takdir mempertemukan kita," Neji menambahkan, ia mengangkat satu tangan Tenten yang semula tengah dipegangnya, melihat dengan jelas telapak tangan yang biasa memegang senjata itu, kemudian mengecupnya perlahan.

Tenten memejamkan mata, menikmati kecupan di telapak tangannya itu. Bibirnya membentuk kurva ke atas. Sejak awal, ia sudah percaya Neji adalah pemuda yang baik bahkan ketika Neji masih menjadi anak laki-laki arogan beberapa tahun lalu. Tenten dapat melihat kelembutan hati Neji dari matanya. Sorot mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan dan kesendirian, dua hal yang membuatnya maklum atas sikap tidak ramah Neji kala itu.

Sang gadis kembali membuka matanya dan menyentuh sebelah wajah Neji dengan satu telapak tangan yang lain. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Neji. Sejak awal," Tenten menjeda sejenak, "aku bahkan percaya bahwa kau akan dapat bertahan ketika terluka parah saat perang waktu itu. Aku selalu percaya."

Kedua iris berbeda warna mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan.

"Aku mempercayakan seluruh hidupku padamu mulai detik ini dan seterusnya, pada teman terbaikku, pada rekan yang paling kukagumi, padamu—Hyuuga Neji."

"Kalau begitu, maka aku tidak akan pernah merusak kepercayaanmu, Tenten."

Dengan ini, lambat laut ikatan persahabatan mereka akan beranjak ke tingkatan yang lebih sakral. Perlahan, meski terlihat kaku karena tidak berpengalaman, Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut _kunoich_ i yang paling mengerti dirinya itu. Napas Tenten terasa tertahan ketika bibir mereka bertemu, ia sama canggungnya, namun tidak ingin membuat Neji merasa kecewa. Detik-detik selanjutnya, ciuman polos berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih bermakna. Degup jantung Tenten serasa berpacu ketika sang suami mengubah ciuman itu menjadi lumatan.

Entah bagaimana, intuisi serasa menuntun Tenten untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Kedua telapak tangannya bergerak ke dada Neji, mengusap pelan dada yang masih berbalut _yukata_ tidur itu, lalu bergerak turun untuk melepasnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Neji ketika si pemuda perlahan berusaha meloloskan pakaian terluar Tenten.

Tenten mendesah pelan ketika satu tangan Neji menangkup salah satu dadanya, membuat mulutnya dengan refleks membuka dan Neji tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyusupkan lidahnya. Tenten hanya pasrah ketika sang suami perlahan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

Neji mengangkat kepala, memberikan Tenten kesempatan untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen. Rona merah terlihat di wajah sang gadis yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu. Harus Neji akui, gadis tomboy memang lebih manis. Tenten membuka mata yang sedari tadi tertutup—terheran karena Neji berhenti menciumnya, iris kecoklatannya bertanya tanpa kata.

"Mungkin, aku akan menyakitimu," suara Neji terdengar.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku sudah siap untuk menanggung sedikit rasa sakit demi Neji. Tapi, aku tidak akan mundur, karena aku percaya padamu," gadis itu meyakinkan suaminya.

Tenten sadar sepenuhnya, saat ia memutuskan menerima Neji sebagai suami, maka saat itu juga ia sudah memutuskan bahwa akan menerima apa adanya, baik semua kekurangan maupun kelebihannya. Menjadi pendamping melewati saat-saat baik dan buruk dalam hidupnya, mengisi perannya yang lebih kuat dari sekadar 'teman', bertanggungjawab sebagai istri. Dalam hal ini, Tenten tahu bahwa kepercayaan dan cinta juga membutuhkan pembuktian dalam bentuk lain. Bentuk yang hanya dapat dilakukan berdua dan ia siap berkorban sedikit untuk ini.

Tangan kanan Tenten bergerak naik, menyingkap helai-helai rambut Neji yang membingkai wajah tampan itu. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tanda hijau _juinjutsu_ keluarga utama Hyuuga yang terpasang pada dahi Neji, sudah kesekian kali Tenten melihatnya semenjak pertama Neji menunjukkan padanya ketika masih _genin_ dahulu. Gadis itu sedikit menarik kepala Neji untuk menunduk, sebelum bibirnya menempatkan kecupan hangat tepat di tanda kutukan tersebut.

"Jika ini pernah memberimu rasa sakit, maka biarkan aku memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu."

Neji terhenyak mendengar kalimat Tenten, sangat menyakitkan jika harus mengingat takdir yang menjeratnya sebagai anggota keluarga cabang dan ketika segel itu diaktifkan. Namun, ada satu takdir yang dirasanya tidak salah, yaitu menikahi Tenten dan ini adalah takdir yang dipilihnya sendiri.

"Tidak, kita akan bahagia bersama-sama."

Neji lalu mencium Tenten dengan segenap hatinya, gadis itu pun membalas dengan segenap rasa. Ciuman Neji yang semula hanya mendarat di bibir, kemudian bergerak dengan pasti menuju leher, menorehkan bekas memerah di sana. Tenten mendesah pelan ketika sapuan bibir suaminya bergerak lagi menuju bagian tertentu di dada. Neji menyentuh, menghisap, meremas dan mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian tubuh sang _weapon mistress_ yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersingkap.

Tenten tidak memusingkan bagaimana akhirnya satu persatu kain penutup tubuhnya sepenuhnya meluruh dan terjatuh begitu saja di atas lantai kayu, juga _yukata_ tidur sang suami yang tak lama menyusul terlepas dengan bebas. Sementara, sepasang iris lembayung Neji tengah memuji keindahan tubuh Tenten yang selama ini tertutupi oleh kedewasaan sikapnya.

Namun, gadis itu teringat sesuatu. "N-Neji, _byakugan_ —"

Ah, Tenten sempat terhanyut dalam cumbuan suaminya ketika ia baru menyadari dirinya berada di lingkungan pengguna _byakugan_. Bagaimana jika ada anggota klan yang mengintip? Namun, Neji seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis di bawahnya itu.

"Kami punya aturan untuk tidak melanggar privasi orang lain, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sekali lagi Tenten mengangguk. Napas Neji mulai memberat ketika mereka kembali saling berpagutan, sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan menjadikan teman kecilnya ini sebagai miliknya seorang. Ada gelora dari dalam tubuhnya yang menyeruak keluar tanpa mampu ditutupi. Sekilas, ada tatapan puas di mata Neji saat melihat Tenten bereaksi atas apa yang ia lakukan. Neji merasa memiliki kekuatan sebagai seorang laki-laki yang ingin memberikan kebahagiaan terhadap gadis miliknya.

Tenten tahu, Neji mencintainya tanpa harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, karena pemuda itu membiarkan semua tindakanlah yang berbicara—dari sejak kecil, ketika Neji selalu berusaha melindunginya, hingga saat ini ketika semua itu diwujudkan dalam bentuk hubungan fisik.

Gadis itu merona parah ketika Neji menyentuh bagian paling sensitif dari tubuhnya, sesuatu yang selalu dijaganya selama ini sebagai seorang perempuan. Neji menempatkan kebanggaannya sebagai laki-laki di sana, namun ia tidak terburu-buru meski hasratnya sudah muncul ke permukaan untuk segera menyusup lebih dalam. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Tenten. Oleh sebab itu, ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir sang istri. Ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang. Ciuman yang melukiskan perasaannya. Ciuman yang akan membuat Tenten lebih tenang.

Tenten memejamkan mata, berbicara tanpa kata bahwa ia sudah siap memberikan dirinya kepada Neji sebagai seorang istri dan sebagai calon ibu dari anaknya. Pemuda itu bergerak perlahan—mencoba menembus selubung tipis yang merupakan penanda bahwa hanya kepada Neji-lah, Tenten akan selalu berada di sisinya sebagai teman hidup. Tenten menjerit tertahan ketika suaminya berhasil menembus selubung tipis itu, padahal Neji yakin bahwa ia sudah melakukannya selembut mungkin.

Ujung jempol Neji menghapus air mata tipis yang terlihat di sudut mata Tenten yang kini sudah menjadi seorang wanita. Namun, Tenten tersenyum, ini adalah rasa sakit yang nyaman. Ia membelai kepala berhelai panjang itu seolah menghilangkan keraguan yang sempat muncul di benak Neji, karena ... saat Tenten mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang sang suami, ia pun ingin menjadi milik Neji sepenuhnya.

Mereka bergerak selaras, seolah hati dan tubuh mereka memang untuk satu sama lain. Setiap sentuhan Neji padanya merupakan bentuk cinta kasih yang tidak terungkapkan dengan kalimat verbal, sedangkan respons Tenten padanya merupakan perwujudan jika ia pun membalas semua perasaan Neji. Tenten memeluk pemuda itu erat, menyerahkan ritme penyatuan mereka kepada Neji sepenuhnya.

Desah dari bibir Tenten lolos begitu saja ketika Neji menaikkan tempo, membuat dirinya seakan terbang ke awang-awang dan merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Tenten merasa sangat bahagia hingga ia merasa tidak akan sanggup menikah dengan yang lain jika tidak bersama Neji.

Satu tangan Neji menyusup melalui bawah punggung polos Tenten, membawa wanitanya lebih merapat. Tenten meremas sprei satin di bawahnya, tatkala Neji mulai menyapu leher hingga bahunya dengan sentuhan bibir dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya seolah akan meletup di bawah sana. Ini adalah ikatan baru yang tengah dibangun ia dan Neji, ikatan baru yang tidak akan mudah terlepas, ikatan spesial yang akan menghubungkan keduanya selamanya. Mereka sudah terhubung, segala yang mereka miliki tanpa ditutup-tutupi lagi. Semua kenangan sejak kecil, kebersamaan di tim Guy selama ini, segenggam asa, tekad api, sikap saling percaya dan juga perasaan—melebur menjadi satu seiring raga yang tengah menyatu sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan.

Pendakian mereka akhirnya mencapai puncak ketika sesuatu di dalam tubuh akhirnya terlepas begitu saja tanpa dapat dibendung. Tenten mendesah panjang ketika Neji mempercayakan calon penerus di dalam rahim miliknya, berharap benih itu akan bertemu dengan sel telur dan akan tumbuh menjadi harapan baru mereka berdua di masa depan. Penerus yang akan memiliki perpaduan Neji dan dirinya.

Neji menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher sang istri, menghabiskan napas beratnya di sana sebelum perlahan ritme napasnya kembali teratur. Tubuh mereka berbalut peluh ketika Tenten menangkup wajah tampan Neji dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ternyata ini lebih melelahkan daripada saat latihan, ya?"

"Hm," Neji menjawab singkat, sama tersenyumnya. Sisa-sisa sensasi bahagia itu belum hilang dari mereka. Neji lalu menyatukan dahi keduanya, hingga serasa masing-masing mata mereka tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing.

Neji kembali membuka suara. "Tapi, ini lebih hebat dari latihan. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Tenten."

" _Mou_ , aku juga berterimakasih kepadamu atas segalanya."

Ketika Neji membalas kalimat Tenten dengan ciuman, pemuda itu berkesimpulan bahwa Tenten adalah surganya dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

 **.**

Tenten menatap kalender yang menempel di salah satu bagian dinding kamar, telunjuknya mengarah pada tanggal dua puluh bulan ini. Eh?

Dahinya mengernyit, seharusnya ia sudah datang bulan semenjak tiga minggu lalu. Untuk terlambat, bukankah tiga minggu merupakan waktu yang sudah terlalu lama?

"Ah!" ekspresi _kunoichi_ bercepol itu berubah berbinar ketika pikirannya berasumsi pada suatu hal. Ia kemudian menaruh telapak tangan tepat di daerah perutnya dan senyum lebar pun terkembang.

"Apa 'kau' sudah datang?"

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh, namun Tenten berniat untuk memeriksakannya pada Sakura pagi ini juga. Jika memang benar, maka ia akan punya berita bagus untuk Neji nanti.

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Bagian bonusnya juga terkait sama bagian bonus di fic Adaptasi, jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah prekuel dari Months, thanks udah baca ^^


End file.
